1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of inflatable decubitus mattresses. More particularly, this invention relates to a therapeutic mattress which includes a plurality of inflatable cells surrounded by a foam border, with at least one such inflatable cell disposed at a foot end of the mattress, a low-voltage (AC) air supply and other controls integrally associated with the mattress and operable for controlling inflation and deflation of the cells, including selective deflation of certain cells for localized pressure relief.
2. Related Art
There are many types of decubitus mattresses. There are mattresses that combine both air and foam for support, mattresses with heating elements, inflatable mattresses with pressure sensitivity control, alternating pressure mattresses, and many others.
However, there remains a continuous need to improve therapeutic mattresses to provide the patient with the most comfortable and therapeutically effective mattress as possible. On the other hand, there is also a need to make such a mattress affordable, convenient and easy to use. The present invention is directed to improvements in therapeutic mattresses.
It is an object of the present invention to improve therapeutic mattresses.
It is another object to improve the therapeutic aspects of mattresses.
Another object is to overcome the obstacles or problems encountered in the manufacture and use of therapeutic mattresses.
Still another object is to provide a pressure reducing mattress in which the pressure in the mattress and/or portions of the mattress are adjustable as desired.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a mattress having a plurality of inflatable cells with at least one cell disposed at a foot end of the mattress, a plurality of controls integrally associated with the mattress and operably associated with an air pump assembly for controlling inflation and deflation of the cells. The air pump assembly is a low-voltage (AC) air pump assembly and is preferably integrally formed in the mattress. Another aspect of the invention is directed to a mattress, comprising an inflatable cell and a low-voltage air pump assembly integrally formed within the mattress for supplying and controlling air flow to said inflatable cell.
One control is provided having an actuator for controlling the softness/firmness of the mattress via inflation/deflation of the cells and one control is provided for controlling the inflation/deflation of the foot end cell. Preferably, a plurality of inflatable cells are disposed in the foot end of the mattress and separate controls are provided each having an actuator for controlling inflation/deflation of each one of the foot end cells. Additionally, the mattress includes at least one, and preferably a plurality, of the inflatable cells disposed in a CPR midregion of the mattress and means for rapidly deflating the same.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description and claims set forth hereafter, particularly when viewed in light of the prior art and the challenges encountered in such art.